


Para siempre...

by Sol_Fuentes_Córdova (Solitude)



Series: Momentos de la vida [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sad Ending, can be read as Steve/Bucky
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitude/pseuds/Sol_Fuentes_C%C3%B3rdova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas cosas pasan y luego se mantienen así... para siempre…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para siempre...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Für immer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905803) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



“¿Do-Dónde está James?” tensa, parada frente a la puerta de su casa, la anciana observaba nerviosa a Steve.

“Lo siento mucho… yo… siento mucho tener que informarle que… “ Steve respiró profundo una par de veces para prepararse “Bucky… James… está muerto”

“¡¿Qué?!” ella se cubrió la boca con la mano y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras se derrumbaba con la puerta a sus espaldas. Steve la atrapó.

“Lo siento, lo siento tanto” murmuraba una y otra vez, corriendo la mirada hacia el lado para no tener que ver a la madre de Bucky sollozar. “Los siento. Él murió en una misión especial. Él… era… era muy tarde para salvarlo”.

Se tenía controlar para no ponerse también a llorar. Bucky, él único que desde el principio lo había apoyado y protegido, incluso cuando Steve había sido pequeño y escuálido, ya no volvería nunca más a él.

Ya no podría nunca más conversar o desahogarse con él. Bucky ya no le llamaría la atención o lo regañaría por cualquier razón. Ya nunca más escucharía su voz. Bucky se había ido… para siempre.


End file.
